You're Gonna Be Okay
by RexieCakes
Summary: A one-shot set right after Last night's episodes. Zoe/Maya one-shot. Maya is shaken from what has happened and Zoe goes to find her during school, in order to comfort her and tell her something that she soon realizes she should've told her sooner.


**Oh wow... Oh wow. Last night episodes were so awesome! Though may I say that I didn't see that coming with Tiny getting stabbed? I'm glad he's gonna be okay! I thought he was gonna die for a second.**

 **Also Eli and Clare... ARE BACK TOGETHER! YES YES! THANK YOU, DEGRASSI! Say I just say that I hate a certain character... Let's see who could that be? I wonder... Oh yeah, Damon... Damon you suck. If I could I would've come through my TV last night before you could have hurt Tiny and I would have stopped you from bothering Zoey, Lola, and the others that you messed with. Don't you dare do anything else. Zig was warning you and you took it as a threat and now Maya had her house trashed! And to leave a gang scarf... Just... just ugh.**

 **Anyways... Um yeah. I want him to die on the show... Or go to jail. Same with Vince. Go away Vince and this time for good!**

 **Now then on to this fic. I had them Maya/Zoey feels today and I just had to write this. Review and read please! And tonight we will all once again watch another episode of Degrassi.**

* * *

"Wait what!?"

"The house was broken into,"

"Is Maya okay!?"

"No. She's pretty shaken up. Couldn't sleep last night,"

"Where is she?"

"I dunno, Princess. The last time I saw her was this morning. I tried to go up and try to if she was alright, but she ran and I couldn't keep up,"

"I'm gonna find her,"

Zoe ran out of the classroom and into the halls. She didn't care that she'd get in trouble. Zoe entered the lunch room where she saw Maya sitting on the stairs, that were on the other side of the room.

Quickly, Zoe ran up to her and Maya who was just sitting there, with tears in her eyes just glanced up at the other girl.

"M-Maya?"

"Zoey..."

Zoe sighed as she sat down beside of her and pulled her towards her chest. Maya just let her hug her close.

"I-I'm scared..." Maya muttered, as she rested her head on Zoe's shoulder.

"I know,"

"W-What if... What if..." Maya managed to choke out before pausing.

"What if what?"

"What if they come back? And we are home. We were out! If we hadn't been..."

"Maya..." Zoe replied. "Maya if they come back... I'll kick them down,"

"But we don't even know who it is!"

"So? Zoey's tough. She'll keep an eye on you,"

"You're also a big Softie,"

"Yeah... Well... To be honest it's mostly for you. Because... You're my best friend Maya. I've been feeling this protectiveness for you for a while... And I also realized a few weeks back that I well... I love you,"

"Y-You love me?" Maya questioned in shock.

"Yeah. I've fallen pretty damn hard for you,"

"Funny... Cause I fell pretty damn hard for you too,"

"Seriously!?" Zoe said as she eyes grew wide.

"Uh huh,"

"Wow..." Zoe said as she grinned. "Guess you're mine now then,"

"Say what?" Maya smirked with a teasing tone. "You're mine now!"

"Fine. We're each other's deal?"

"Deal,"

"So this does mean we're dating then?"

"No shit, Sherlock,"

"Maya, I love how you talk, but most of all I love you,"

"I love you too,"

Zoe held Maya close and Maya's tears began to dry and she began to feel a little better. Her nervousness wasn't as bad now.

She would be on edge for a while, but this would pass. She'd get through this. Just like she had gotten through everything else.

"You're gonna be okay, Maya. You're gonna be okay," Zoe whispered to her girlfriend as they continued to sit there on the stairs, and shared a kiss.

Meanwhile at the other end of the empty lunch room Zig and Grace watched them. "I knew it," Grace said.

"Damn it... I like Zoe," Zig mumbled.

"Oh shit it. Maya's happy. Isn't that enough for you?"

"Yeah... I just wish I had it in me to tell her who it really was that broke in..." Zig responded.

"And I will tell her. If you don't do it soon. Just give them this moment,"

"Will do, Grace. Will do,"

"Good," Grace replied.

Their eyes had fear and nervousness in them. What had happened wasn't easy. What they were up against wasn't easy as well.

Vince was horrible and Damon was nasty. They still couldn't believe that Demon had stabbed Tiny, but at least their friend would be alright.

Still the battle had just begun.

Cause after all this was a gang that they were dealing with. And like Grace had said to Zig someone could get killed.

But would that really happen? Hopefully not.


End file.
